Forbidden Love
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Hugh Jackman/OC story. This story takes place during the making of X-MEN 2, Hugh is falling hard for Ashley the directors assistant, and Ashley is falling hard for Hugh. But how can they be together when Ashley is told by her boss that she is not allowed to have any kind of relationship with Hugh. Hugh Jackman is not married. Rated M just in case!


Chapter 1 I own nothing

Ashley's P.O.V

"Good morning Mr. Singer" I said to my boss

"Good morning Ashley, how are you?" I smiled

"Fine, um I need to go over a few things with you, there is a meeting in 20 min about…"

"Ashley you are the best assistant ever but please slow down I literally just walked in the door give me 5 minutes and we can start going over things ok?" I nodded

"Of course sir" he smiled and walked to his office, I smiled I really enjoy working for Bryan Singer he is a great boss and an amazing director, I feel bad to say this but I actually didn't know who he was until he filmed the first X-Men movie.

"Ashley, you can come in now" I heard him yell through the door, I walked in and sat on the chair across from his desk. He smiled when he looked up from the paper he was looking at "Ok, you have my attention, go" he said

"Ok, sir you actually have a meeting in an hour with the writers for the next X-Men movie, I believe they also said they might have some of the stars coming in to read a few lines, um you don't have another meeting until 3:30 I pushed it back because I honestly was not sure how long this meeting is going to take since they will be reading lines, and then you have a 4:30 but since you and your wife are going on your vacation tomorrow I made it a phone conference so you are not stuck in the office tonight" he smiled

"Perfect, Ashley thank you" I smiled and closed my planner and walked out of the office

An hour later, I got a buzz that the writers were here, so I walked to the front office to greet them and was shocked when I saw Hugh Jackman standing before me, that man is so gorgeous it took me a second to clear my mind but then went back to being perfectly professional.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will follow me Mr. Singer is waiting for you in the conference room" they smiled and followed me through the office as I walked in I knocked on the door "Mr. Singer your 10:00 am is here" I said and moved out of the way so they could all walk in, as they sat down I said "Would anyone like some coffee or pastries or anything?"

"I'll take a coffee, and a chocolate donut if you have it" I heard Hugh Jackman say with his sexy as hell Australian accent, everyone looked at him "What? Tomorrow I officially go on my wolverine diet one donut is not going to hurt anything" he said

"Anyone else?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. I walked out of the office quietly closing the door behind me. I walked into the kitchenette and prepared his coffee and using the tongs grabbed the donut and put it on a plate and started to walk back to the conference room, when I walked in it took a second for my eyes to adjust as all the lights were office because they were doing some sort of presentation, I quietly walked around the table and gently placed the coffee and plate in front of Hugh, I handed him some napkins and was about to walk out when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear and I shivered at his words

"No problem sir" I said and walked out, I walked more like stumbled to the bathroom locking the door behind me and took a few deep breaths I can still feel the tingles in my hand from when he grabbed my hand. After a few deep breaths and I calmed down I made my way back to my desk and got back to work. A few minutes later my intercom buzzed

"Ashley will you please come in here?" Bryan asked, I got up and walked to the conference room, knocking lightly before stepping in

"Yes sir?" I asked

"I need you to make a Starbucks run, you know what I like" he said

"Of course, sir I'll walk down there right now, would anyone else like anything"

"Hold on a second, Bryan you're going to make her walk down the street in the freezing cold to get you coffee when there is perfectly good coffee already here" I heard Hugh say

"Mr. Jackman it's fine, I don't mind at all, would you like anything?"

"No thank you Ms.?

"Ms. Williams, but you can call me Ashley" he smiled

"No thank you Ashley" I smiled and walked out. Of course with it being cold out and also the fact it was getting close to lunch time Starbucks is crazy busy, once I finally get his coffee and make it back to the office I see them all walking out.

"Mr. Singer, here is your coffee" I said handing it to him

"Oh thank you Ashley, but Hugh and I are going to lunch so I won't be needing that but you can have it, if you want" I sighed

"Oh, did you need me to make reservations anywhere?" I asked suddenly panicked

"No, Ashley it's fine but could you do me a favor and go and get my coat from my office" I nodded and walked into his office, and grabbed his coat that was slung on the chair and also grabbed his wallet that was sitting on his desk. As I walked out I bumped into someone

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry" I said

"That's alright Darlin' no big deal" I looked up when I heard the sexy Australian accent and blushed when I noticed I had bumped into Hugh Jackman "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked

"Oh, I have to go and give Bryan his coat and wallet, so you two can go to lunch" I said

"You're coming with us right?" I looked at him confused

"I don't believe so" I said

"Well you should. You have been running around like a crazy person all day for that man, the least he can do is buy his lunch" I smiled

"Well he does sign my checks" I said

"Well then you can be my guest. C'mon" he said

"But Mr. Jackman"

"It's Hugh" he said and when he smiled I swear I felt like I was going to faint,

"I, um" I was cut short when Bryan walked over to us "Oh, here Mr. Singer" I said handing him his coat and wallet

"Thank you, Ashley" he looked over at Hugh "so are you ready to go to lunch"

"Yeah, I thank Ashley should come with us" he said and my eyes went wide

"Thank you, but I really have a lot of work to do and…"

"nonsense Ashley, Hugh I right you never seem to take a break, you should come with us"

"But…"

"It's settled then, get your coat and we will go" I sighed

"Yes, I need to use the restroom first if that's ok" I said Bryan nodded and then Hugh said

"Actually, I need to use the restroom as well, mind showing me the way"

"Of course" as we were walking I could feel his eyes on me, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing "Here we are" I said pointing to the men's room

"Thank you" he said and we went our separate ways. After using the bathroom I pulled my brush out of my purse and fixed my hair, I put on a little more lip gloss and then walked out. I jumped when I heard

"There you are, I was about to send a search party for you" Hugh said

"Oh, um hi" I said "You didn't have to wait for me" he smiled

"It's the polite thing to do" he held out his arm and I hesitated before taking it and we walked to the front of the office where Bryan was waiting for us, of course the stares I was getting from some of the other women who work in the office did not go unnoticed by me anyway.

"Do you need me to call a cab?" I asked suddenly

"No, Ashley we are just going to go to the steakhouse down the road we can walk" I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed mine, and getting frustrated when I couldn't get it on

"Ugh" I said

"Here let me help" I heard Hugh say. He untwisted it and pulled it around so I could put my arm in

"Um thank you" I said I turned around and he smiled

"No problem Ashley"

 **2 hours later**

Lunch was going great, and although the lunch had started with business talk it quickly turned into just a fun lunch just talking and telling stories and such and there was a lot of laughing.

"So Ashley tell me, how long have you worked for Bryan?" Hugh asked

"Since 2001" I said with a smile

"Ashley, is the best assistant I have ever had" Bryan said with a smile

"Thank you" I said blushing "but…" I was cut off when the waitress walked over

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but Mr. Singer there is a phone call for you, I believe it's your wife"

"Thank you" he said "I'll be right back" he said to us and walked away, as soon as he did I became very nervous, I mean I'm alone with Hugh Jackman

"Ashley, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" I said with a smile

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know, I just, I'm a big fan of yours so I don't want to embarrass myself, I want to impress you" I said looking at the ground, after a few seconds I felt Hugh squeeze my shoulder

"You want to know a secret?" he asked, I looked up and nodded

"I have been trying to impress you all day" I looked at him confused

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because I have been awe since I saw you this morning" I blushed "That's why I wanted to invite you to lunch today, so I could get to know you a little better"

"Really?" I asked he nodded

"You are so beautiful" he mumbled I realized he was leaning in, this is not happening Hugh Jackman is not going to kiss me, is he? As soon as Hugh got almost to my lips we had to pull apart because Bryan walked back over to the table

"Ashley we have to leave, you need to reschedule my meetings for today, my wife just called and it turns out there was a mix up and we were supposed to be at her mother's house yesterday"

"Oh, ok we can leave right now" I said

"I already paid up front so we can go" he said, then he walked over to Hugh and shook his hand "Hugh, I had lots of fun today can't wait till we start filming next month" then started to walk to the door and Hugh walked over to me and slid something in my hand

"That's the number to the hotel I'm staying at, call me I'll be here till the end of the week" the he kissed my hand and walked out the door. I walked next to Bryan and he was walking really fast

"Ashley, it's obvious you and Hugh like each other" he said and my eyes went wide "but as my assistant you know you can't have any kind of relationship with him correct?" I nodded

"Of course, Mr. Singer I know today I was acting totally unprofessional it won't happen again" he smiled

"Good as long as we have an understanding. Have a good weekend" he said as he got into his car and I sighed, I looked down at the card Hugh gave me and I ripped it up and threw it in the trash and walked away sadly


End file.
